


A Drunk Mess

by tezzysaurus



Series: A Drunk Mess [2]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, M/M, aka the himchan instagram post from earlier this year when jongup was drunk and cute, alcohol causes messes, confirmed later by Youngjae bless, from b.a.p talking about how they are with alcohol + videos are certain members drunk, idk it's all a mess, might be smut later on, thanks Youngjae, these are said messes, this entire fic is basically inspired by real life though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tezzysaurus/pseuds/tezzysaurus
Summary: Jongup was questioning why he was doing this again. Youngjae worries for a tall boy. Himchan just likes getting rescued by his teddy bear.A sequel to A Cute Persona





	1. Cute Little Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fluffncocoa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffncocoa/gifts).



Jongup was questioning why he was doing this again.

It had been two days since “the kissing incident” which none of the members were letting him live down.

So, here he was, wrapped in his sheets, playing video games. 

He was not to leave this room.

Daehyun kissing his cheek had thrown him off a little. By a little, _he meant a lot._

Jongup might have had a tiny bit of a crush on him for a while. He’d admire him from the opposite side of the room during practice, especially when he practiced his solo. When Daehyun sang, Jongup closed his eyes and listened closely.

The only one who knew about his tiny bit of a crush? Ok, there were two…Himchan and Youngjae.

One of which was currently raiding his room.

“Jongup, it’s been 2 days, get over it,” Youngjae said, reaching around his drawers in search of a spare controller. When he found one, he sat next to him, “I mean Daehyun and me have been close for a while, he honestly likes you back, why don’t you just do something about it?” 

Jongup let out a grumble before attempting to reach for the snacks from his bundle. Youngjae brought the snacks closer to the younger before helping himself and feeding the other. 

“So, Jongup’s still not doing anything,” Himchan stated calmly, entering the room. The eldest of the trio placed himself behind the two as they fought one on one in Smash Brothers. 

“Nothing, he hasn’t even spoken, just made,” Youngjae groaned, grumbled and squeaked, “noises, you know?” Himchan nodded.

“Hey I don’t sound like that!” Jongup said, pouting as he squeaked at the end of his sentence. 

“The proof is there my friend.” There was a pause. “You need to talk to a certain Jung Daehyun, which is why I invited him around for drinks,” Himchan mentioned, grinning at the youngest while grabbing a chip and bringing it to his mouth. Jongup put the controller down, narrowing his eyes are his hyung. 

“I invited Yongguk-hyung and Junhong-ah over too,” Youngjae stated, mouthful of chips, “Junhongie’s bringing cake.” 

“I hate you guys,” Jongup mumbled, exiting the bundle before making his way over to the bathroom. 

“But you’ll thank us later~” Youngjae practically sang as Himchan took the other controller. 

 

~

 

JellyHongie: tonight's the night? 

Yjay: we kick Daehyun and Jongup into the bedroom and turn the music up 

KingChan: then we wait 

GrandpaBang: I can't believe you guys have this all planned 

JellyHongie: the plan's gone on longer than two days hyung 

Yjay: 2 years 

KingChan: really? I counted 3. 

 

~

 

Junhong was already in the kitchen jamming to whatever music Youngjae had put on. Himchan was seemingly snuggled up next to Yongguk on the sofa.

Jongup was sat on the floor, hopefully radiating the “anyone who touches me, dies” aura. 

It wasn’t working because Junhong’s long legs soon found their way next to his. 

“Daehyun-hyung should be here soon,” Junhong said, beaming at the smaller boy. Jongup glanced over, raising an eyebrow before putting on a fake smile.

“Oh goodie,” he said in a monotone voice, shaking his arms in fake excitement.

“Yah, Jongup-ah! Don’t be sarcastic with Junhongie, that’s my job,” Youngjae said, sitting the other side of the tall boy. 

“What are you scared of, hyung? It’s just Daehyun,” Junhong said, pouting. 

“That’s probably what he’s afraid of,” Himchan interjected, “I would be if I didn’t have this cuddle bear.” The trio could hear the sounds of the second oldest snuggling closer to the leader before they turned to each other and stuck their tongues out in fake disgust.

Yongguk and Himchan dating was common knowledge, despite none of them knowing how it happened, it was completely accepted in the group. 

And then the doorbell went.

Jongup jumped up before running into his bedroom with a beer or two to himself. 

He didn’t want to think about it. 

He was happy in his own little world of Daehyun not knowing about two things:  
a. him being that happy, cutesy drunk that Himchan loved to see.  
b. him having a possible _major_ crush on the vocalist.

He opened the first bottle and started drinking, sitting on his bed before the door opened.

“Hey little angel, how’s it going?” Daehyun winked before shutting the door behind himself. 

The aura thing really didn’t work.

“When did you start drinking? Are you my cute little Jonguppie yet?” Daehyun asked, sitting next to the dancer on the bed. 

“Please stop,” Jongup said, finishing off the first bottle of beer, placing it down. 

“Stop what?” Daehyun asked, wide eyed, tilting his head like a confused puppy.

“That kiss didn’t mean anything, did it? So just leave me alone,” Jongup turned away from the vocalist before reaching for the second bottle. The vocalist was quick to act, turning the dancer around before placing a kiss on his cheek. 

“It didn’t?” Daehyun asked, clearly taken back by the entire statement, “well I didn’t know that, I thought I was being genuine,” he shook his head before pouting then pinching Jongup’s cheek. “My poor little Jonguppie getting himself worked up for nothing. Do I need to shower him in kisses until he believes me? I wonder.” He grinned before he began placing light pecks all over the dancer’s face until the younger was red in the face and giggling. “That’s better,” Daehyun said, smiling lightly at the other before placing a final kiss on the younger’s lips. 

It was soft, sweet and possibly a bit quicker than Jongup had liked but he was a bit too shocked to complain. 

Daehyun pulled away, that light smile not leaving his face before he pulled him into an embrace. 

“Don’t ever doubt my feelings aren’t genuine Moon Jongup,” he nuzzled against the dancer’s neck before placing a light kiss there. Jongup blushed before nodding. 

“I’ll try not to,” Jongup muttered, feeling the vocalist shift.

“So, I brought more drinks in here,” Daehyun grinned widely.

“You just came over to get me drunk,” Jongup sighed. 

“I want to see my cute angel,” Daehyun nuzzled against the dancer’s cheek. 

“You can see your,” Jongup took a deep breath before speaking quietly, “cute angel any time,” he felt his cheeks redden again before grabbing the second beer bottle and opening it. Daehyun got up before browsing the movies, pulling out a DVD case and placing it in the DVD player. 

“My cute angel deserves to watch one of his favourite films~” Daehyun sang before sitting against the bedhead. Jongup could hear the title sequence for Captain America: Civil War come on before he sat close to Daehyun, sipping his drink. Daehyun opened his own before wrapping an arm around Jongup and pulling him closer.

A couple of drinks later and Jongup was well...being cute. 

He was snuggling closer to Daehyun to start which didn’t surprise the vocalist but certainly took a moment to adjust to. “Are you okay?” 

Jongup nodded before kissing Daehyun’s cheek. 

“Are you drunk?” Daehyun chuckled. 

He smiled. “Jonguppie is drunk,” he giggled. Daehyun almost squealed at the sight. 

“I am too, let’s sleep okay?” Daehyun said softly, pulling Jongup off the bed before helping him into his PJS. 

The two crawled into Jongup’s bed before Daehyun let the dancer nuzzle against his chest. “Sweet dreams my cute angel.” He pressed a kiss to Jongup’s head before the dance closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

 

~

 

Jongup woke up to a pair of arms wrapped around him and his face pressed against Daehyun’s chest. He nuzzled a bit closer before hearing, “morning,” from Daehyun. He responded with an incoherent noise. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not moving,” Daehyun said, kissing Jongup’s head. 

“What are we?” Jongup asked, listening to the calming sound of Daehyun’s heartbeat. 

“A couple, I’d hope. I didn’t come here last night to get drunk while you fanboyed over the Avengers,” Daehyun stated, smirking at Jongup who felt a blush creeping up on his cheeks.

“You put that on,” Jongup said, pouting.

“Ah! Cute!” Daehyun squealed, kissing the dancer’s head again. Jongup attempted to break free from the vocalist’s grasp before the door opened. 

“I’m guessing neither of you noticed we actually locked the door last night, huh?” Youngjae asked, waltzing in admiring the pair’s current position. “Didn’t get up to too much I hope.” Youngjae glanced at the TV to see the Civil War menu on screen before scowling, “you two are boring.” Youngjae groaned, leaving the room. 

Jongup looked confused before Daehyun shouted, “I would never dream of ruining my Uppie’s innocence!” Jongup raised an eyebrow before sitting up. 

“I’ve seen the way you look at his ass Daehyun-hyung, don’t lie to yourself!” Youngjae shouted back. 

Jongup’s face almost went up in smoke it was that red, however, he also saw Daehyun’s face go bright red before he cleared his throat. 

“I may have uh…” he glanced around, “admired the view when you were working on Skydive.”

Jongup narrowed his eyes before slapping Daehyun’s arm. “What? It’s hard to miss.”


	2. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daehyun finds out Jongup doesn't want to tell him he misses him when he's away, so Daehyun does something about it.

Daehyun felt threatened. 

_Unnervingly so._

He was held at butter knife point by Himchan and Youngjae who had left Jongup in the kitchen to fold some cake mix. 

“If you so much as make Jongup cry, we will end you,” Himchan whispered in deep tone, narrowed eyes shouting daggers into his soul.

“Just don’t mess him around, ok?” Youngjae said, almost holding the knife to his neck. 

“Hyungs! What am I supposed to do next?” Jongup shouted from afar, causing the pair to drop their act and run to his side to help. 

Daehyun stood there, arms slowly falling to his sides before he entered the kitchen. 

“Oh! Daehyun-ah, you’re here,” Himchan said, faking surprise with a sweet tone. Jongup quickly dropped whatever he was doing, running over to Daehyun to hug him. 

“Woah there, it’s been a week Jonguppie,” Daehyun said, wrapping his arms around the younger.

“Yeah but you don’t know how much he missed you~” Youngjae sang, pouring some of the cake batter into cups. 

“You missed me?” Daehyun asked, surprised, moving back a little. Jongup blushed but nodded slightly. Daehyun beamed a smile before kissing Jongup’s cheek. “Text me next time ok? I’ll be over sooner.”

“Cupcake’ll be done in 15 minutes or so,” Himchan said before pushing Daehyun and Jongup out the room.

“Hyung-“ Jongup looked confused.

“It’s not you Jonguppie, I don’t want Daehyun eating the leftover batter,” Himchan ruffled Jongup’s hair. 

“Hey! I wouldn’t!” Daehyun pouted. 

“You would, I’ve seen you do it,” Youngjae left the room, licking his fingers. 

“And Youngjae’s allowed?!” Daehyun shouted to Himchan. The pair shrugged, sitting on the sofa. 

Jongup pressed a kiss to Daehyun’s lips quickly. Daehyun smiled softly as the dancer led him along to the sofa. 

“Ah, Junhongie just text me asking for a cupcake,” Youngjae said, smiling.

“Tell him he has to come and get one if he wants one,” Himchan said, leaning back.

“Also tell him you love him very much,” Daehyun said, smiling. Not only Jongup but Youngjae hit him. 

“Hyung won’t get cupcakes if he keeps that up,” Jongup said, puppy eyes aimed at Daehyun.

“I don’t need cupcakes when I have my Jonguppie’s love,” Daehyun nuzzled against Jongup.

“Hyung won’t get any love if he bullies Youngjae-hyung,” Jongup stated.

“I’ll stop,” Daehyun said, sitting up quickly at the prospect. 

 

~

 

Yjay: I need to talk to you 

VisucalDae: about what? 

Yjay: trust me ~.~ 

 

~

 

Daehyun and Youngjae were sat in a coffee shop waiting for the others to finish practice. The younger vocalist took a sip of his coffee before looking at the older.

“How long have you liked Jongup-ah?” Youngjae asked.

“About 9 months?” Daehyun said, tilting his head, narrowing his eyes in confusion. 

“See,” Youngjae started, “this is why we’re so protective of him,” he finished, playing with the straw in his coffee, “he’s liked you for about 2-3 years ish.” Daehyun looked at the younger man with shock, “mhmm, long time to like someone.”

“Because you would know,” Daehyun said, taking a sip from his own coffee.

“No I wouldn’t,” Youngjae narrowed his eyes. Daehyun rolled his eyes at the younger. 

“He used to admire you during practice you know?” Youngjae said, “used to close his eyes when you sang and lean back against the mirror.” Daehyun glanced up, watching a warm smile grace the younger’s face, “he was really down when you moved out.”

“Really?” Daehyun asked, worry in his eyes.

“Oh yeah, he slept in your bed for two weeks, even when Junhong-ah stayed over. He was really hard to wake up in mornings too.” Youngjae grinned as he reminisced. 

“That’s…” Daehyun bit his lip, trying to think of the right word.

“To be honest it was a bit creepy, at least you didn’t leave any hoodies behind or I’m pretty sure he would’ve ended up wearing one.” Youngjae mentioned before taking another sip of his coffee.

Daehyun had an idea.

 

~

 

MoonAngel: hyung 

VisucalDae: sup my cute angel >w<

MoonAngel: you left your hoodie 

VisucalDae: are you wearing it? 

MoonAngel: no >.>

VisucalDae: what a shame, I’d like to see you in it ^o^ 

MoonAngel has sent a photo. 

 

~

 

Jongup was wearing the hoodie to practice the next day. Not that anyone noticed.

**They all noticed.**

Jongup was huddled up in a corner of the room, breathing in his own little space of air. Also known as the scent of Daehyun’s hoodie.

“You know, Daehyun’ll be here in a minute,” Yongguk said, smiling at the younger, “if he pulls any-thing, just tell us ok?” Jongup nodded.

“I’ll be fine hyung,” Jongup smiled, “I feel like Daehyun-hyung’s worrying everyone’s out to get him because of me.”

“That is kind of true,” Himchan said, pressing a kiss to Yongguk’s cheek before removing his own jacket and wrapping it around the leader.

“I’m not cold,” Yongguk said, looking confused.

“Don’t lie to me Bang Yongguk,” Himchan said, sitting next to him before pulling an arm around him, forcing the leader to lean his head on his shoulder.

Daehyun showed up about 15 minutes later to find Jongup sleeping in his hoodie against the mir-ror. The vocalist gently shook the dancer.

“Jonguppie, my cute angel, wake up~” he sang softly, hearing the smaller man groan before open-ing his eyes. “Morning sleepy,” Daehyun said, smiling at the younger before kissing his forehead. 

“Morning hyung,” Jongup smiled, rubbing his eyes with the sleeve of the vocalist’s hoodie. 

“Let’s practice hard, ok?” Daehyun said, helping Jongup to his feet, to which the younger nodded. 

 

~

 

Yjay: Daehyun I need you to take that hoodie away 

MoonAngel: nooo ;-; 

VisucalDae: why would I do that? =P 

KingChan: it hasn’t been washed in a week, it smells. 

VisucalDae: my cute angel likes the hoodie though ^o^ 

Yjay: Jongup I’m burning it while you sleep 

MoonAngel: >.>

JellyHongie: Youngjae-hyung don’t be mean to Jongup-hyung 

GrandpaBang: Himchan has a point though, I could smell it from the other side of the room. 

KingChan: he’s taken it off 

Yjay: I heard noises, is he washing it? 

KingChan: yeah… he’s sulking 

Yjay: is he playing sad music? Oh god 

Yjay has sent a photo. 

GrandpaBang: he looks so sad 

JellyHongie: hyung ;-; 

VisucalDae: do I need to bring over another hoodie? 

KingChan: please don’t 

Yjay: if you do, I won’t let you in. -.- 

 

~

 

Jongup awoke in Daehyun’s arms to find him wearing the hoodie he’d be sulking over three days prior. 

“Huh?” Jongup squinted for a moment before rubbing his eyes. “Hyung what?” 

“Shh, go back to sleep, I’m comfy,” Daehyun muttered, kissing Jongup’s forehead. 

“But,” Jongup said, quickly silenced by a peck to his lips. 

“Sleep,” Daehyun said in an almost serious tone. Jongup pouted before nuzzling closer. Daehyun soon heard Jongup’s soft breathing and ran his fingers through his hair. He heard the door open slowly before hearing the footsteps of someone moving inside.

“You really put it on just so it kept your smell,” Himchan said quietly.

“Yup,” Daehyun softly chuckled before kissing Jongup’s head. 

“Ah, he looks cute like that, I’m almost jealous,” Himchan whispered before leaning back on his own bed. 

“You have your own, go cuddle him or something,” Daehyun said. 

“I do,” Himchan stuck his tongue out.


	3. Are You Okay Up There?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjae worries for the tall boy.

“I worry for tall boys, are they okay up there?”

“I don’t know, why don’t you ask Junhong yourself, Youngjae-hyung,” Jongup said, stretching as Youngjae admired the tall maknae from afar.

“Why would I do that?” Youngjae narrowed his eyes at the younger of the pair. 

“You’ve liked Junhong-ah for longer than I liked Daehyun-hyung,” Jongup pulled his own arms up.

“It’s impressive someone goes almost the entire time of knowing someone, likes them and doesn’t do anything about it, it’s almost masochistic Youngjae-yah,” Himchan said, leaning his head on Jongup’s shoulder. 

“Guys, let’s go drinking tonight!” Daehyun shouted, smiling, “Yongguk-hyung already agreed.”

“Oh no,” Youngjae said, eyes wide with despair.

“Oh yes,” Jongup grinned. Despite Jongup’s angelic persona, Youngjae knew that smile was on to be feared.

“It’s happening,” Himchan stated, nudging Youngjae gently before winking.

Jongup slid over to Junhong’s side, “you up for a drink or two tonight?” 

“Yeah sure hyung,” Junhong stretched. 

Youngjae was counting his prayers.

 

~

 

The six of them were sat in a booth in pairs. 

Yongguk was very clearly making sure Himchan wasn’t over doing the drinks and Youngjae was awkwardly nesting over his drink. Jongup and Junhong got up for a dance while Daehyun watched his boyfriend with careful eyes. 

“Someone’s being careful,” Himchan said to Youngjae, smirking. Youngjae narrowed his eyes are the older before taking a long sip of his drink. 

“You can do better than that Yoo Youngjae,” Daehyun said, leaning over the table. Youngjae downed his drink.

“Happy?” The vocalist felt his face redden.

“One more and he’ll be gone if you aren’t careful,” Yongguk said, chuckling. 

“That’s the plan~” Himchan sang, kissing the leader before grabbing another drink for Youngjae. 

The maknae line came back over and sat in their seats before Himchan passed Youngjae his second drink.

“Why are you guys doing this?” Youngjae whined before sipping his drink. 

“Because it’s funny to see hyung get drunk?” Junhong asked, smiling at the other. Youngjae watched the way his eyes sparkled when he said that before taking another sip. Jongup took a sip of his drink before leaning against Daehyun. 

It wasn’t long before Youngjae was somewhat incoherent and hiccupping. 

Yongguk and Himchan had already gone back to his place, to save Himchan for drinking until the early hours in a bar. Daehyun was trying to keep an eye on Youngjae but kept getting distracted by Jongup’s cute antics. 

“Buing buing,” Jongup said, moving his hands in front of his face. 

“Isn’t Jongup-hyung cute sometimes,” Junhong said, smiling, sipping his own drink. Daehyun leaned back to find his arm being moved by the drunk Jongup. 

“What about me? I’m cute, right?” Youngjae pouted. 

“Yes hyung, you’re adorable,” Junhong chuckled, ruffling Youngjae’s hair. 

“Really? You think so?” Youngjae hiccupped, looking at Junhong doe eyed. 

“Of course, all my hyungs are cute sometimes,” Junhong smiled.

“But…I want to be the cutest in your eyes,” Youngjae whined, “I want you to look at me like no one else does.”

Junhong stared, wide eyed, blinking rapidly.

“And he said it,” Daehyun took a sip, “remind me, Himchan owes me a favour.” The vocalist stood up, bringing his clingy companion with him.

“Have fun with Youngjae-hyung, Junhong-ah~” Jongup waved cutely as Daehyun dragged him off.

~

Youngjae awoke in his bed in the dorm with no memory of the previous night. 

“So… thanks to you, I owe Daehyun my room for a week at some point,” Himchan said, leaning against the door frame.

“Urgh,” Youngjae rubbed his head, watching his hyung point to the glass and tablets by his bed. He took the tablets before downing the drink. “I have no idea what you mean,” the vocalist said. 

“You don’t?” Himchan smirked. The way he looked was almost…concerning in Youngjae’s eyes.

Youngjae shook his head lightly, furrowing his eyebrows.

“I’ll give you a second,” Himchan looked at his wrist as if there was a watch there. 

“What-“ Realization hit Youngjae like a ton of bricks, causing him to close his eyes tightly and pinch his nose, “I didn’t.”

“Oh yes. You did.” Himchan stated. The vocalist pulled the bedsheets over his head and slid back down under the covers. 

“Death is easier,” Youngjae said, moving his arms dramatically outwards, “I’m ready, take me.” 

“Junhong would if you let him,” Youngjae could hear the cocky tone of Daehyun’s voice and groaned. 

“Leave me alone, I regret everything,” Youngjae groaned, covering his face before letting his hands slide down it.

“Everything?” Daehyun asked, “are you sure?”

“Yes. Everything.” Youngjae started, allowing himself to lay back on his bed, “now please, I want to be alone to wallow in my sorrows, the only one allowed in here is Jongup and even then, only if he knocks first.”

A few moments later and Jongup was knocking against Youngjae’s door. 

“Hyung, it’s me,” Jongup said softly.

“You may enter,” Youngjae said, watching the entrance carefully and Jongup walked in and closed the door behind himself. 

“I feel like you’ve hurt Junhong-ah,” Jongup said, sitting on the empty bed across from Youngjae. 

“What?” Youngjae tilted his head. 

“Well Junhong heard everything you said earlier,” Jongup let his eyes hit the floor before glancing back up at his hyung.

“Oh shit,” Youngjae glanced at his door, worry in his eyes.

“Yeah,” Jongup looked at his hyung. “Himchan-hyung’s already gone to help Yongguk-hyung in the studio, I’m heading out with Daehyun-hyung. Do you want me to take Junhong-ah with us or-“

“Let him stay…I’ll…talk to him,” Youngjae nodded. 

Jongup nodded in return before leaving the room, allowing Youngjae to take a moment to plan what he was about to say.

It was about time.

~

After a shower, a change of clothes and a stern prep talk to himself, Youngjae was ready to face Junhong was had been sat in the living room for the past 30 minutes waiting for the vocalist. 

“Junhong-ah,” Youngjae started, entering the room. 

The maknae didn’t even glance at him, but he could tell he was listening, “I’m sorry, last night was stupid, I was drunk.” He saw the taller man stand up. “I mean I don’t even remember what I really said honestly but I was too far gone once Himchan gave me that second drink, it was strong stuff.” 

The boy started making his way over, causing Youngjae to slowly go backwards. 

“You don’t remember what you said?” Junhong asked.

“Junhong-ah-“ Youngjae started, flinching as he felt his back touch the nearest wall. 

“You said,” Junhong leaned over the vocalist, “you wanted me to look at you like no one else does.”

“I-“ Youngjae opened his mouth before Junhong cut him off.

“When you haven’t noticed that I’ve been doing that for a while,” he lowered his face down to Youngjae’s level. 

The vocalist’s eyes avoided the rapper’s. 

“Look at me.” Youngjae looked at Junhong directly in the eyes. His eyes with the same sparkle as every other time. Those beautiful eyes Youngjae could swear he’s been lost in one too many times. 

“Are you okay up there, tall boy?” Youngjae asked, his cheeks reddening. 

“I don’t know, am I?” Junhong asked, voice deepening, leaning in to kiss Youngjae as the vocalist’s eyes fluttered shut. The kiss was harsh. What started out as a couple of pecks between the two became open mouthed kisses which led to the smaller wrapping his arms around Junhong’s neck. 

When Junhong’s tongue entered Youngjae’s mouth, he knew he was gone for. He felt weak under the younger’s touch, not fighting in the slightest. Junhong pulled away and Youngjae whined.

“And you’re definitely the cutest,” Junhong said, catching his breath. Youngjae blinked in confusion. “Stealing my job?” Junhong asked. 

“I uh, I’m,” Youngjae felt like he was tripping over his own tongue as he searched for words. Jun-hong smiled at the smaller before bringing him in for a hug and squeezing him gently. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Junhong laughed. 

~

Daehyun and Jongup came home to find Youngjae and Junhong asleep on the sofa, cuddling. 

“Looks like they kissed and made up,” Daehyun muttered, causing Jongup to giggle before his eyes wandered.

“Wait…” Jongup started, narrowing his eyes, “are those hickeys?” he whispered, turning his head to Daehyun.

The two looked over to the sleeping couple to see marks along both Youngjae and Junhong’s necks. 

The pair glanced at each other before grabbing a blanket from Youngjae’s room and covering the two up. 

“Himchan’s going to freak when he sees them,” Daehyun whispered.

“Is he?” Youngjae asked, groggy voice, “shame.” He rubbed his eyes. 

“Himchan-hyung’s going to freak out?” Junhong asked. 

“Probably, who cares,” Youngjae said, kissing Junhong lightly.

“You guys are worse than us and it’s been two hours,” Daehyun said. 

“And there’s sheets in the wash,” Jongup muttered. 

“It’s been two hours!” Daehyun shouted.

“And it’s been a month for you guys and I haven’t seen anything more than little kisses,” Youngjae said, sticking his tongue out. Junhong kissed the vocalist’s head.

“Have you guys eaten?” Junhong asked, pushing Youngjae to sit up which caused the smaller to fall into the other’s lap.

“I’ll order take out,” Daehyun said, pulling his phone from his pocket and walking away. Jongup sat on the floor. 

“Wise choice Jongup-ah,” Youngjae said, smiling. Jongup turned towards the pair in disgust. “I’m joking!”

~

By the time Himchan got back to the dorm, bringing Yongguk with him, take out had arrived and there was extra for the eldest pair. 

“So… I see you two certainly made up,” Yongguk said, glancing around the room. 

“You two are lucky we don’t have schedules for a couple of days or the stylists would kill you!” Himchan shouted at the two while Daehyun grinned.

“And you would know,” Youngjae said.

“Yeah I would,” Himchan said. Youngjae shut up.

“How did you and Yongguk-hyung get together anyway?” Junhong asked. 

“It’s not exactly a long story,” Yongguk said.

“Well, I’ll go first.” Himchan said.


End file.
